Satoko Samo
Biography Satoko Samo (nee Shako, previously Woods) (Japanese: サモ聡子) (Born February 11th 2005) is Garret's former wife and the 57th head of Shako and the first female, she was born in Nerima, Tokyo Metropolis, to Satoshi (1976-2011) and Reiko Shako (Nee: Yoko) (1980-) and was the only child in the Heisei's Shako generation, When she was 7, tragically during the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami across 20 prefectures in Japan, Satoshi drowned, but his wife and daughter survived, this event caused her to suffer from depressionm as a result, she does not like to get reminded of the tragedy, In 2024, she got pregnant with a son while during her final year in high school, when Toshio was 2 days old, she had to marry Kazuki Samo, who was a school bully when in her sophmore and junior year in high school, but her future was far from happy, as Kazuki abused her and Toshio, She is the second heiress born in 65 years, the first being her great-aunt who died at the age of six, Tokiko Shako, she is nicknamed "The First Girl Born Into The Family In 65 Years (JP: 65歳以上で家に生まれ最初少女, Hepburn: 65-Sai ijō de katei no umare fāsutogaru), she is also nicknamed "Goddess of Darkness" (JP: 暗黒女神, Ankoku megami) by POWs due to her bewitchingly, lovely appearance Early Life Satoko was born to Satoshi and Reiko Shako, two manga shop workers after two failed attempts to have a baby, both resulted in stillbirths, in Nerima, Tokyo on Japanese Foundation Day, 1 week premature and was due to the 18th of Feburary, but born on Feburary 11th, much to her parent's suprise, while in pre-school, she was unable to make any friends and she was bullied because she liked things boys liked and usually joined males instead, until she did have a few female friends, when she was 6, she nearly lost her life in an earthquake, but Satoshi managed to save her life, after the earthquake, Satoshi and Reiko moved to Adachi until 2 months later. Tohoku Earthquake When she was 7, she lost her father to the tsunami and earthquake, which left them homeless, Satoko and Reiko did have enough money to buy them food, and they moved to another area in Tokyo, Japan, the earthquake caused her to have nightmares for the rest of her life, and it caused her anger as a result. In the aftermath, to comfort her, A kindhearted female Red Cross worker, according to a male member's order to soothe her, gave her a plush of the Hetalia character, Japan, the plush of the Naruto character, Sasuke and an onigiri, saying "" (Translation: Your family love your country, so I think you'd love these two anime plushies, and have a rice ball) before walking away, which calmed her down, causing Reiko to say "" (Translation: That was nice of that nice Red Cross lady to give you that), she still has them on her bed to this day. Elementary School Satoko attended Kaishindaiyon Elementary School, she was a straight-A student, she usually brought her late father's manga, which she reads in free-time, but causes students to tattle-tale on her for reading more violent manga, which she doesn't really care about. Middle School She attended an Nerima Junior High School in Nerima, she often drew pictures about the earthquake, her late father, and tears, she made friends with a boy called Toshio Karu, who was 1 year younger than her, he stood up for her when she drew a picture of her favorite anime and manga Naruto and One Piece and her favorite game series, Sonic the Hedgehog and made a crossover of them, but a boy (which was Kazuki Samo) to yell at her becaue he thinks only boys should like manga and anime while the other kids liked her for being the manga critic, She said that "me and Toshio Karu's middle school life was s***", this is also the time she started becoming a violent swearer and got supsended a few times, until she went a school year without swearing, which worked, making Ms. Saki, 23-years old at the time, proud. She also got supsended many times, one which she drew a picture of Shadow the Hedgehog with a gun, and they supsended her for 3 days because they think it would promote violence, Ms. Saki was outraged at the headmaster for doing it to her, and on her birthday, she brought in chocolate cupcakes made by her mother and gave them to fellow students but were seized due to allergy fears, and she brought in her PSP and played Corpse Party during free time, the game was seized and she was supsended, Ms. Saki also got enraged at this and wrote a letter to prove she's innocent, the other time was when she started drawing bishounen-styled notes, school officals said it was sexuality fears They were also a few times she stayed after school when it was raining. High School, Pregnancy, and Marriages and Leaving Japan In high school, her friend Toshio Karu was shot in the head and died and Kazuki Samo killed 5 other people, this caused her to attack Kazuki Samo until he was expelled for shooting her in the chest but she survived, and she carried a child, it is unknown if it was Toshio’s or Kazuki’s, She graduated high school, then gave birth to Toshio Satoshi, whose last name would become Samo due to her parents who arranged her marriage to Kazuki Samo; however, during her marriage she was emotionally, verbally and physically abused, humiliated and tortured, alongside her son, she divorced after 5 years, and moved to America (she hoped) for a better life where she met Garret Woods while her son was outside playing with his children, Ann and Jack. Just a few months later, they got married via shotgun wedding, but Garrett started abusing, slut-shaming and humiliating her also, which their marriages ended later when Toshio was 6 years old. Satoko realized leaving Japan was a mistake and that in America, the people there weren't as nice as she hoped. Bear Creek Satoko was hired to be the school nurse of the school, which she hated, because the principal banned her from speaking Japanese, eating Japanese foods, playing Corpse Party and Team Fortress 2, she also complained about the staff because they did nothing to stop students from bullying Toshio since the principal hated japanese people and encouraged children to beat up the little japanese boy. Going Back She went back to Japan at the age of 25 with her 6-year old son, she and her son reside in her mansion with her mother, watching anime, reading manga together, and watching her son play with other children. She vowed never to leave Japan ever again. Death Threats Satoko recieved death-threats from male fans after saying she was engaged to Kenji Kawata, and Kenji-fangirls, they also threatened they'd kill Toshio, They included like "ダイは、愚かな(bleep)！" meaning "Die, you stupid s***!" or "私はあなたを見捨て！" meaning "I disown you!" Her garden was also vandalized with words in Japanese like "WHY DID YOU GET ENGAGED TO THE WEIRDO?!", "Your son is dead, we are going to eat him." as Kenji was the least-liked member of the main characters. Sachiko managed to ban them from anywhere Satoko had an account on. Personality Satoko was a loving, sweet, kind, shy person who was sometimes seductive and flirtarious, she often likes having Toshio's friends and their mothers around. Despite this, she is very more prone to abusive language and violence to others who hurt her friends and she is shown to have a hateful personality to the people at Gadadhara Bobbalu School, and bullying the females and breaking their stuff, and even to manage to win in a race with the female authories, she is shown to use her male friends as her bodyguards. She is also very aggressive and violent, beating or stomping on people who annoy her, and even solves problems from violent tactics, she can also make sarcastic or crude jokes about enemies, she is also quite sensitive to people staring at or touching her breasts, mocked, or insulted. She also can be very vulgar and sometimes non-motherly, taking her son into adult coversations and she tells him to ignore it, ending her sentences sometimes with "shit," "queer", "whore", "fuck," or screaming "SHUT THE Fuck UP!" in Japanese and using other profanity and insults in the said language, she is the "Bellatrix" ranking of the Imperial Adults alongside Sachiko. Her inability to speak English properly is probably due to the result of trauma. She takes Japanese culture very seriously, and often refuses to eat food from Italy unless it is Nutella, and the UK unless it is Mikado (British Pocky). Despite her being female, she seems to do things that Japanese males do, such as read Shonen Jump, and other Shonen Manga, she also will read violent manga and watch Shonen Anime (Such as One Piece and Naruto) and usually plays games more appeal to males, this caused her to be told off by male students when she was in middle school, she also made a controversy about gender-exclusive manga, saying girls can read Shonen manga too. She also gets targeted alot due to her J-cup breast size, her hourglass figure, and her flirty drawl, which she and Toshio don't approve. Her obession with Shonen manga caused it to be passed down on to her son as she read it to him at the age of 3. She has a strong hatred for Gadadhara Bobbalu School and always threw knives at them, especially at females, while her son and his gang bullied the children of the teachers, regardless of nationality, and refuses to let them join their games. She has a soft spot for people who were in the Tohoku and Earthquake Tsunami 2011, especially to survivors of it, as she survived it herself alongside her friends and mother. She also doesn't like anyone touching her Team Fortress 2 copy, Toshio, her Kiku Honda (Japan) plush, and her PlayStation Vita, it causes her to attack the offender. She also has a competitive side, as she had an argument with Zhao and Ji woong who was going to take out the GBS teachers Despite this, she is commonly asked to breastfeed infants, much to her dismay. Family Tree Father: Satoshi Shako (1976-2011) Mother: Reiko Shako (1980-) Brother: Akira Shako (2000-2000, stillborn) Sister: Megumi Shako (2004-2004, stillborn) Relationships Toshio Samo: She loves her son Kazuki Samo: She didn't like him for bullying her at the age of 14-16, and had to marry him under his mother's orders. Ann Woods: She loved her much as Toshio Stacie Todaro: They call eachother names such as "Mary-Sue", "Jessica Rabbit Reject", "Slutty Whore", "Rouge the Bat Example", or obscene names, Stacie calls her "Creepypasta freak" or "Super-duper freak.", and Satoko calls her "The annoying Bitch of the Todaros", "Whore" or "Female Shadow the Hedgehog Reject", she is also her Team Fortress 2 rival, Stacie was the Spy for the Italy-UK Team while Satoko was the Sniper for the Japan team, She was constantly bullied by other teams due to her inappopriate behavior along with her cousins and brothers Giuseppe Todaro: She dislikes him for saying TV was for adults, and toys were for babies, and she always threatened him. Shika Koshi: She loved having her around Sachiko Koshi: They were great friends. Toshio Karu: Her late friend, they got along well, even when he died. Marshall Todaro Ada Todaro: Giuseppe's mother. Giovanni Todaro Rico Iconic-Todaro Jack Woods Another Nicole Birou-Jennings Paula Iconic-Todaro Maria Tachimi Marisa Iconic-Todaro Imogen Iconic-Todaro Lucy Iconic-Todaro Myles Iconic-Todaro Corey Iconic-Todaro Appearance Satoko is a youthful-looking woman of an average height, she is slim yet athletic, well endowned, hourglassed-figured, big-breasted, buxom woman with long black hair that reaches down nearly to her hips and is sometimes tied back, She wears a short sleeved damaged Gackt T-shirt and ripped denim jeans, she looks like if she abuses her child, but in truth, she cares for Toshio, she has waist-lengthed black hair with red streaks and gothic makeup, she also wears 4 loop earrings, 2 on each ear. In the Theory Games, she wears a black jumpsuit with a star-shaped breastplate with steel knee lengthed boots, and elbow lengthed gray gloves, and a spy for the Terrific 10, she also has a jet-pack equipped and disguised as a back-pack In the Theory Animated, her clothing is redesigned a bit to avoid sexual innuendo, so the star-shaped breast plate is a bit larger, and wearing her casual clothing, her Gackt T-shirt is less damaged, which covers her shoulder. During Tea Ceremonies in Japan, she wears a tattered-18th Century kimono, which is patterned with white flowers When swimming, she wears a black and red bikini with skull patterns. While out and about, she wears a purple cowgirl hat, a purple frill dress, and purple knee length boots. In wedding ceremonies, she wears a black flower in her hair, and wears a skimpy black dress (usually, black symbolizes death and is worn at funerals) She also has tattoos on her right breast which is a broken heart, 5 black tattoos on her fingers that read out "DYING" on each one, and "BLOOD" on the other, but in red, has a spade tattoo on her hip with the words "ACE OF SPADES", on her right arm, she has memorial tattoo with the words "TOSHIO KARU R.I.P." she had the tattoo since her friend Toshio Karu was killed at the hands of Kazuki Samo during a school day, people thought it was a spelling error, but it was actually his calling sign, a horizontal crossed out Y, he was 17 at the time of his death. At the age of 7, she wore a light blue dress or a white dress that covered her from head to toe, she also wore blue or white sandals, and she had a 3DS and a Shadow plush in her arms, meaning she grew up with Sonic the Hedgehog and wanted to be a video game critic, and they were makings down her eyes darker and her skin color, which is she cried hard after she lost her father. At the age of 18, her breast size was smaller, she wore her school uniform, while not at school, she wore blue jeans and a black torn top. In middle school, she held manga books, which were all Shonen manga, and about 5 of them, she wore a middle school girls' uniform, and her hair covered her eyes. In high school After she got married, her clothes are less damaged, her breasts are more larger and rounder, her hair is longer, and she resembles her mother. While in her Imperial Adult Boss Uniform, she wore goth-style clothes, she wore a short-skirt with goth-style tights, she wore a corset that shows most of her cleavage and abdomen, but it is covered by a black robe. During Spotlow-Garbiel Family's visit, she wore a long black faux fur coat that reaches her ankles which is unbuttoned with a black dress undernearth When working for the Team Terrific 10 as a leader of the Japanese Speaking Corps unit, she wears a long skirt, a IJA military jacket, flesh-coloured tights, and black military boots. Injuries and Damages #A smash to the head by Garrett #A dislocated shoulder by Kazuki (recovered) #Neck injury #Arm in a cast #Blood on cheeks by Kazuki #Ripped and damaged clothing Kazuki. #A black eye #Bloody Fox face-shaped scar on left palm by Garrett when she tried contacting Kenji. #Broken ribs #A large bruise by Kazuki #Blood on arms by Kazuki #a laceration on her chest, her arms and her legs by Kazuki #a stab wound in the thigh GoAnimate Her GoAnimate account is named "Shako25". Quotes 私は、家に帰るいくつかをプレイしたいチームフォートレス2と、このCをふり***は起こったことはない！ (Translation: I want to go home, play some Team Fortress 2 and pretend this c*** never happened!) ~ Satoko complaining about BME Pain Olympics (Translation: Garrett, what do you want?! I'm on the other side of the world, asshole and you are violating the restraining order you son of a bitch!) (Translation: Before all of you say something stupid, My great-grandfather was very timid and shy, he wa basically a figurehead and had very little power being the heir, his older brother Ryosuke, was in most of the Japanese war crimes, we disowned him, everyone forgot him, even Kiyoshi, I want everyone to hear Ryou out that he didn't hurt anyone, aside from those 300 soldiers who tormented him, according to Tokiko, 250 managed to forgive him after they found out his true personality, when they were trapped in that cursed WWII world, they managed to pass on to the afterlife, the other 50 have yet to accept, but don't hate him, but some of those 50 hate him and his family, I blame Ryosuke for this, he gave my family a bad name, I hope he goes to h***) ~ Satoko talking about the soldiers and her hatred towards her great great uncle Ryosuke (East Asia is a huge battle, China and Korea are like parents that don't want Taiwan to go out with Japan, and North Korea is against it as well, I wish they would all treat eachother equally, China hates Taiwan, Japan and both Koreas, North Korea hates everybody, Japan hates both Koreas and China, North and South Korea hate each other, But I don't hate the Chinese, Koreans, but Taiwan loves Japan) ~ Satoko to Angeline Brewer. (Toshio, my son, is a very powerful opponent, no compassion to opponents, plus high sense of honor, equals, you're fucking dead, he is very swift with a sword, Gadadhara Bobbalu School Teachers who survived his bloodshed and horribly brutal treatment want him tried as a criminal, since he and me committed the most Team Terrific 10 war atrocities, he's six, too young to kill) ~ Satoko about her son (Remember that South Korean One Piece Expo that got canceled due to the use of Rising Sun imagery, which is pretty offensive in Korea and China, but in Taiwan, there was an expo and it went on pretty well, It feels like Japan is trying to learn from its mistakes and make up for the war atrocities it had done, I know Japan is not the same Japan when during the 30's-40's, Taiwan really loves Japan's culture and wants to be a country like it, while China is trying really hard to get the Taiwanese to hate Japan, but they won't listen, One Piece is pretty popular in Asia, including China, it's like "Hmph, Japan, I still hate you, but this Japanese show is good" I went to China and South Korea a few times for anime events, I had fun because I was a total One Piece fan much like most people, I like the newer characters, but I don't mind the classics, I am shy going outside Japan, I only go if there is an anime event going on, One Piece, it sold better than most, it's the Pirate Encyclopedica/Ship Master's Guide/Ecchi, and one thing, I cosplayed as most male One Piece characters, but, there's one character I have difficulty cosplaying as, Pre-Timeskip Trafalgar Law, reason? Some pervert girl stripped me off my cosplay, hoodie, jeans, and my undergarments, I love the character, damn he's fine and kind of cute, I have no problems cosplaying as Post-Timeskip, but not his Pre-timeskip self, but I'll try again!) ~ Satoko on One Piece (Thank you sweetie, I make an excellent female Law, right? and Marie, you make a good Lisa Simpson, you do) ~ Satoko and Marie Lara-Rutter complimenting eachother's cosplay (Here's something you didn't know, I'm the second girl born into the family, just after Tokiko, who died very young and I may be married, but when Toshio marries, he is called Toshio Shako, instead of keeping the name Samo, to keep my family going) ~ Satoko saying that she is the second girl born into the Shako family. (My grandfather was one of the longest reigning Shako head, From 1945-2005, my dad was the shortest, 2005-2011, Garrett tried really hard to penetrate my regime over as head, his father died in 2011 from cancer, he, when Toshio was picked head, he would also penetrate his regime) ~ Satoko about Garrett. (The best part about being in the Team Terrific 10 is being an officer, the worst part is being a wet nurse, where you breastfeed babies not one of your own, That is the worst, fortunately, they made me stop doing it) (I like the Unicron Trilogy, this consists of Armada, Energon, and Cybertron) ~ Satoko's response to CJ's question (I'm just tired of it too Maria, I hope playing Transformers would respect me, most boys respect me, but it's these bullshit that the girly-girls that don't, just because I'm a girl who likes Transformers doesn't mean I have to be treated like shit you know, it's not like I'm some hair-twirling poser that uses them for tea parties and girly things, Look, I play with them the way they are intended, but for some comedic sitcoms too, I feel you, I was bullied when I was your age when you died, I still loved it with all my heart, But, I did own some dakimakura, which are sort of, body pillows, like Dutch Wives, I had one with Starscream on it, I remember one time a little boy who's mom was a fan of me, and he found it in my room and asked his mom what was it, I apologized, but the mother was laughing too hard, I thought it was hilarious, I took it off him and put it back my room, I also found something hilariously stupid, when I was in America and I was playing Transformers in my room while Jack's friends came over, one kid, he attempted to take one of my Henkei! Henkei! Thundercracker and Optimus Prime figures, but I caught him as soon he left, I said "I'll take that if you don't mind!", Jack thought that was hilarious, then I went back playing, and oh, one time when I was in the USA, I called the 1986 Transformers film "Game of Thrones-formers" due to the deaths, Ann and Jack found that hilarious, I didn't like the movie that much and I keep making fun of it, no one knows why, I regret nothing, nothing at all, Game of Thrones-formers, Deaths In Disguise, All your favorites die, at the hands of who decided, Game of Thrones-formers, more than meets the deaths of your favorite characters!) (I am not going to China if they are any riots or protests!) ~ Satoko refusing to go to China during Anti-Japanese riots. (One time, I got harassed by this soccer mom bitch, I was buying Call of Duty: World at War and the three Black Ops games, and she chastised me and tried to destroy the game in front of me, but I got Toshio to hold it, This happened sometime around Christmas, and yes, I was allowed to play Call of Duty games) (During my ultra sound when my mother was 9 months pregnant, just 10 days before birth, I gave the doctor the "middle finger" and a bored expression yet annoyed that my father said was the ultrasound gesture for "fuck off" and stop looking at me, I wanna sleep and turn this fucking machine off!", mom says I was a swearer inside the womb and still today, my father was almost dying of laughter trying to ask them If he could take a photo, he thought I was gonna be a smart-ass little princess, When he told me this, I was laughing, when I was pregnant with Toshio-kun, gave the two finger salute, better not share that to the UK.) (School days were filled with lots of events like concerts, a student horror house during the Cultural Festival bunkasai, funny relay exercises during sports day {or undoukai}, school trips, picnic and field day, book week, yearly musical productions, and the spring carnival; of course, there were also bukatsu, or club activities such as baseball, judo, football, swimming, track, japanese, robotics, english, national honor society, broadcasting, science, math club, yearbook, tennis, gymnastics, volleyball, basketball, go club, art club, cheerleading, ping-pong, kendo, orchestra, choir, calligraphy, tea ceremony, flower arrangement club, and even brass band.) (My school did not have a cafeteria so we always ate in the homeroom and guess what? I brought my bento, or packed lunch from home. Sometimes, my mother bought lunch from the konbini, or the convenience store. I always brought my hashir, or my chopsticks with me to eat my lunch and practiced eating with them everyday.) (My middle and elementary school banned Yokai Watch when it was reaching its peak because kids were throwing fits in class, fought over pog medals, the principal banned it to prevent other kids trying to fight each other, there were these two that fought over a Robonyan plush, and one of it's tails came off, I brought my Levi plush with me since I preferred Attack on Titan over Yokai Watch) (I was once pulled out of my classroom and sent home because girls were not allowed to wear tights to school; that was a problem because students wore tights to keep their legs warm. It killed me to see girls walking to school in the cold wearing skirts with no tights on because of that stupid school dress code, I don’t like exposing my legs) (I’ve been to Nanjing when I was 17, I have to admit it, It’s a sad place, but the people are friendly and kind, The people in the memorial museum even have use Japanese for tourists, One person there told me “Friendship is Friendship, History is History”) (One thing I still had of my father was his copy of Pokémon Black, I beat Ghetsis after several months, he wasn’t able to, I never used it soon after) In The Theory Games In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She first appears in "Meet Them In The Blood Room" where Toshio introduces her to the team, confusing the team as they thought she was a man, which was before the characters met her. She is generally shown being portrayed as the leader of the Team Terrific 10's Japanese-Speaking Corps in a number of episodes focusing on her. In Supernanny: Theory Smash Brawl Theory Smash Brawl Bio Name: Satoko Samo Age: 25 DOB: Feburary 11th 2005 (Aquarius) Nationality: Japanese Location of origin: Nerima, Tokyo, Japan Info: A young Japanese woman who loves anime, Team Fortress 2, manga, American rock bands, and her son, at the age of 12, when she played Team Fortress 2, she found that she was very good at it and became a very good player, she also loves AKIRA, she came hpme through a family of the Ancient Shako Family Line, a family who had exist circa 660 BC, which was Japan's foundation, and as a result, they passed down a sword named Blood Drainer to every heir or heiress they had. Likes: Japanese culture, Transformers, Dragon Ball Z, Tomboy things, going to Taiwan, AKIRA, swords, American rock bands, Black Ops, independent heroines who can fight her own battles and stand up for herself, Nintendo Switch, XBox One, her son Toshio, PS4, Call of Duty, TF2, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, Saints Row series, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, 3DS, Video games, and manga Dislikes: Barbie, My Little Pony, Mary-Sues, Monster High, Justin Bieber, vore, Twilight, Ever After High, Disney Princesses, Frozen, being falsely accused of wrongdoings, Rainbow Brite, Wuzzles, Care Bears, Sylvanian Families, meaningless and sexist school dress codes that treat females like sex objects, Garret Woods, Pound Puppies, People that piss her off, Stacie Todaro, Giuseppe Todaro, yaoi, shotacon. Trivia *Her Anime Review series is shown on YouTube *she has a GoAnimate account, with a Japanese theme *She also enjoys learning about old Japan *She, Sachiko, Toshio, and Shika were banned from speaking Japanese while at Bear Creek Elementary because it is "unsafe", "dangerous" for the other children and "hurts feelings" and WWII and swearing fears. *In the Supernanny: The Theory Animated cartoon, her 7-year old self resembles Sachiko Shinozaki from Corpse Party, her 18 and 25-year old self resemble Alma's Adult Form from F.E.A.R. *She reviews video games in her channel サモ101 (Meaning Samo 101), her show is called Reviewer Onna *When it was Christmas while with Garrett, she discovered a Pokemon-Digimon hentai, (including a sexual intercourse picture between main players of Pokemon X and Y Calem and Serena, Ash and Misty, Jessie and Cassidy nude, and a Renamon nude) and explict hard vore Sonic pictures-filled Android tablet on her son's new tablet, which Garrett done by taking pictures of them via Google Images as a joke, then putting the packaging back together, and wrapping it, which was in Samo-Woods Family Christmas. *She was involved in a Team Fortress 2 Harrassement Attack as a victim alongside Kenji, Josef, and Angela and Akira while playing the latter on the computer with Toshio watching her. causing 100 uses of "fuck", 50 uses of "shit," and 10 uses of "motherfucker", 5 uses of "hell" and 2 uses of "dammit", making a total of 167 uses of profanity by her, she and her friends were bullied by a Taliban player, who kept telling Satoko and Angela 'to get off' Team Fortress 2 because he thought the female players were a nuisance to the game. *She has a fanfiction account and her description goes by **Hello, I am Satoko Samo, but formerly Shako, I divorced two husbands, I live in Japan with my 6-year old son, and my boyfriend, My favorite things are Sonic, Pokemon, Transformers, G-Gundam Wing, Astro Boy, Slam Dunk, Captain Tsubasa, Bleach, Konami, Silent hill, suikoden, Capcom, Ōkami, Ōkamiden: Chiisaki Tokyo, Onimusha, Ghost in the Shell, Cyborg 009, Bandai, Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball Z, AKIRA, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Harry Potter, Hetalia, anime, manga, Team Fortress 2, Dragon Quest, Clock Tower 3, Ultima, Chaos heat, Resident Evil, Ninja Gaiden, Samurai Warriors, Yazuka 4, Kingdom Hearts, alone in the dark, Phantasy Star, final fantasy, parasite Eve, Chrono trigger, Shadow the Hedgehog, sushi, ramen, sashimi, death Fics, rugby, soccer, my bf Kenji, my son Toshio, horror, blood, and Z and D-rated violent games. I hate Mary-Sues, Barbies, pink, pasta, 4Kids, Dumbasses, Twilight, my first and second husband, vore, and Stacie Todaro. My favorite music is Crush 40, Rammstein, Bon Jovi, Mayo Okamoto, J-hip hop, idol music, J-rock, karaoke, traditional Japanese folk music, Hikaru Utada, Shonen Knife, BoA, kawaii metal, Julien-K, Linkin Park, Evanescence, anime music, J-pop, and Korn. I hate Ashley Simpson, that skank bitch Britney Spears, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Spice Girls, Hilary Duff, Lindsay Lohan and all American pop music. I don't mind American rappers though, I write fanfiction about what I like, mostly Sonic, Pokemon, Hetalia, Team Fortress 2, Harry Potter, and Digimon. **Info **Age: 25 **Hair: Black **Eyes: Brown **Bra Size: (J-cup (H-cup in America), they feel like they are getting bigger everyday, I didn't use breast implants, Don’t know why) **Favorite Food: Ramen, sushi, umeboshi, **Least Favorite Food: Pasta.(I just don't like it) *She found out Toshio's prostate gland was damanged when he experienced stomach pains, He is still fertile. *Because of her grungy and abusive mother-like appearance, she almost got Toshio taken away from her by the people who worked at the Department of Children and Family Welfare Services due to several phone calls from concerned neighbors who observed Toshio wearing tattered clothing, after they recorded Toshio putting away his toys, and cleaning up the household by himself, Toshio admits his mom wasn’t feeling well. *She has an life-threatening allergy to tree nuts, like Toshio, but only to certain nuts *Her favorite game is Team Fortress 2, where she trolled Stacie by making her lose, by Satoko killing her entire team, using the knife while Stacie wondered the person playing the Sniper, which was Satoko, sounded feminine and Japanese. *Satoko made the Why Anime and Manga Are So Awesome (Japanese: アニメとマンガはとても素晴らしいですなぜ, Animetomanga wa totemo subarashīdesu naze) series, which is divided into Shounen and Seinen genres, Kodomo genres, and Shojo and Josei genres, where she talks about her favorite manga and anime out of the genres. *Satoko also reviews anime movies, her show is called Anime Chick, where she reviews movies. *Satoko recorded a child was throwing a tantrum while her son, Shika, Takeshi, and Arata talked about the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga in an arcade when the child wanted to play Pokemon Tretta, but the kid's mom wouldn't let him as she was out of money, Satoko was given permission to do this by his mom, who was her friend from the UK even though Satoko never went there, and she was an exchange student, it was called "My son and his friends talk about Yu-Gi-Oh! while a kid throws a tantrum! (I was given permission)" *after the TF2 tournament, she received a sexist message from one of the people watching, the note said: **"Team Fortress 2 is no game for a woman, a woman being a make-up artist is the most honour, not a Team Fortress 2 player, I hope when it happens again so I know when a woman is on the team do I can see another match! Signed one angry TF2 fan!" **She responded by saying "Well, excuse me, many people complimented me on me being the Sniper! They made funny TF2 jokes, but is yours funny? Fuck NO! I HOPE YOU NEVER COME TO A TF2 TOURAMENT AGAIN!" *She and Toshio was constantly bullied by Samuel, the boy in My son and his friends talk about Yu-Gi-Oh! while a kid throws a tantrum! (I was given permission), Samuel because he labled Toshio and her a cheater and a card-grabber because she was a good Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokemon card game player, owning over 5,000 cards, which made Samuel quite furious, he demanded Toshio to give him every Yu-Gi-Oh! card that he and his mother owned, but he said no, and ran off. *According to Toshio in Toshio's Interview, where he talks about his family, she experiences back pain due to her large breasts and gets targeted alot due to the size *She cannot run too well, and usually grabs Toshio's hand to help her, as she is irritated by the bouncing. *She is a fan of Corpse Party. *She has a Pottermore account, and on her account, she is sorted into Slytherin, similar to Toshio and their friends. *She enjoys reviewing Sonic games and Shonen Manga. *She likes reading the Harry Potter books. *She is shown the be very flirty around men, even when they catch her eye, she winks at them. *Her clothing seems to have the most redesigns. *She has autism and was diagnosed with it at 2 years old, She is known to read quite well, remembering quotes and even documentaries. *Her favorite food is ramen *Her least favorite food is pasta and foie gras. *She is also diagnosed with Schizoaffective disorder at the age of 15. *She doesn't mind going through several wards to get to the Mega Tokyo Pokemon Center, *Satoko uses the most profanity out of the entire seasons. (Reicheru's demonic form doesn't count), using many curse words in her sentences, especially if Toshio is around. *She never left Japan since she divorced Garrett who remarried another woman. *Satoko was born on and corresponds to Japan National Foundation Day (February 11th), which is her favorite holiday, making her star sign Aquarius, Japan was founded by Emperor Jimmu in 660 BC n the said month and day. *She loves cactus ice cream *Her death of her father caused her to hate Kazuki for making fun of him and turning againsg to him. *She reads Shonen Manga (Such as One Piece, Bleach, Dragon Ball Series, Shaman King etc.), Shonen is meant for males 13 and up, but despite her being female, Toshio reads the exact same manga as her, not minding the violence and language whatsoever. *Her favortie manga series are One Piece, Dragon Ball, Shaman King, Bleach, Naruto, and Yu-Gi-Oh! *The only evidence that she dislikes One Piece is the 4Kids Version, aside from that, she likes the One Piece series, except the 4Kids version. *She watches anime dubbed by FUNimation or Viz Media. *She also has an comedy-angst anime-animated show called "Kodomo Kara No Sasayaki" (Whispers from the child) which is about Satoko, Reiko, and Toshio *She, her son, her late father, and her mother are based on the goth and emo design, while Toshio was based on this design as well, but also the Chibi style. *She and Toshio Karu were lovers until he died. *She hates most dubs of 4Kids unless they are dubbed properly and in a manner where teens can watch them. *Her favorite film is ''AKIRA ''and good anime films *Some of her tattoos involve Japan, she has a tattoo of the Japan map on her forearm, a katana tattoo on her upper abdomen, and a tattoo of that Japan flag on her wrist, when going to China, she uses bandages to cover the one on her wrist and forearm to avoid offense. *She never celebrates Easter, but celebrates Christmas, instead she and Toshio go out to a sushi restaurant, and draw Japanese calligraphy in their rooms, and do a traditional dance. *Satoko's parents, Reiko and Satoshi, met at Emperor Hirohito's funeral in 1989, according to Reiko, they danced with eachother and talked about the next era of Japan. *She is sexually frustrated and masturbates alot, Toshio calls it "Mom's Happy Time", Satoko does it less often after she got married. *10 days before she was born, she gave the doctors the middle finger and a bored yet annoyed expression, giving her the nickname before she was born "Taiji Tsundere-Chan" meaning "Unborn Little Tsundere" *Despite her being a celebrity, she is hardly public in other countries and doesn't like going outside Japan and her tours are only available in Asia. *Due to her family being quite old, it is very likely that Satoko may have been of Ainu descent before being moved to the main region of Japan and marrying into the Yamato population, causing severe the Ainu part to be severely diluted. Asked Questions "What are your opinions on a variety of fanfictions, such as yaoi, yuri, AU (alternate universe), MPreg (male pregnancy), lemon and lime, slash/het, and death fics?" "Opinions on femslash?" "Opinions on crossover fanfiction?" "What are your favorite pairings and why?" "Which anime couples do you ship the most?" "What is your favorite video gaming console?"Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:People Category:Females Category:People born in 2005 Category:People from Japan Category:Parents from different countries Category:Teen Mothers Category:Abused Mothers Category:Laceration Victims Category:People with Autism Category:People born in February Category:Team Terrific 10 Members